


Onyx Heart

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dragons, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know a thing or two about strength and nobility, don’t you, my warrior?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onyx Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Mulan - strength.

“Watch out, Belle,” Mulan said, voice steady and calm as she stepped in front of Belle’s path.

“What?  What is it?”  Belle stopped, always careful to obey Mulan in the wild, and checked her surroundings.

Mulan glanced over her shoulder, smiling shyly at Belle.  “Eggs.  See the little nest?”  She pointed down to a tawny nest buried in the river silt, brimming with small, onyx-colored eggs.

Belle gasped.  They were beautiful, and she almost stepped on them.  “What are they?”

Mulan bit her lip.  “Dragons.  Small ones, not the dangerous ones that breathe fire.  The mother is probably nearby.”

Belle looked around, alarmed.  “Should we be afraid?”

Mulan laughed and took Belle’s arm, leading her away from the nest.  “No, mother dragons only care about their young.  As long as we do not pose a threat, we’ll be fine.”  She glanced up, the sun lighting her face, and beamed.  “Speaking of.”

Belle followed her gaze to the dark purple dragon circling the sky above them, scales glimmering in the sun.  She made some light chirping noises but made no move to land.

Mulan’s eyes softened.  “Mother dragons are strong.  They fear for their young, and they’d defend them to the death if need be.  Noble creatures.”

Belle smiled warmly at her companion, tucking a strand of hair behind Mulan’s ear.  “You know a thing or two about strength and nobility, don’t you, my warrior?”

Mulan looked down, ever-humble, and took Belle’s hand.


End file.
